1. Field of the Invention
This invention's functionality primarily lies in the area of equipment and/or system concerned with creating construction scaffolds or preventing ladders from tilting over while they are being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The existing equipment or components to stabilize ladders do not adequately counter balance and restrain the lateral, outward horizontal, and downward vertical forces created when an individual is working and resting on a ladder's steps. In addition, most of the equipment available require portions of a building or house's external structure to be angled correctly or to protrude outward from the main surface in order for the equipment to latch on or attach itself to the protruding surface. Furthermore, the equipment in cumbersome and takes a lengthy time to install.
With respect to the existing, scaffold equipments, the equipment falls into two types. Type I equipment is safe, cumbersome, lengthy to assemble, and very expensive. Type II equipment is relatively safe, cumbersome and lengthy to assemble, and still relatively expensive.
Type II equipment utilizes over 20 feet tall poles, brackets "A" to attach poles to the roof structure, and brackets "B" attach to the poles. A wooden plank in used and placed on top and across two separated bracket "B". This type of equipment is reasonably unstable because of the moments created by the extremely high poles, and the fact that the bottom, at ground level, of the poles are not fastened to any type of structural member or surface. Furthermore, because of the location of the point (at an extremely high elevation) there the poles are attached to the roof structures, the lateral, outward horizontal, and downward vertical forces created while individuals are working, utilizing this type of equipment, are not all canceled and can create a safety hazard.